


wolf, wolf, domestic dog

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Demons, Knotting, M/M, Muzzles, Oral Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray summons a demon from hell to give him a hand with something. Three heads are better than one, right? [featuring demon!Ryan with three dog heads]</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolf, wolf, domestic dog

With his lighter, Ray lights a few candles and sets fire to a bowl of his favorite weed blend. That’s a nice ambiance right there. Hell, if he was a cerberus demon being summoned to the over world in the dead of morning he'd be so fucking charmed. That done, Ray finally moves to finish his summoning circle to pull said cerberus demon through from hell. It's always a bit of a mixed bag as to what's going to come through but Ray has done his best to assure he at least gets a cerberus. A few little changes to the summon ingredients will hopefully up his chances of not getting a malicious, irritating one but they'll just have to see.

Ray is ready to spend the night summoning and resummoning demons until he gets one suitable to his taste. He's typically been pretty lucky with his summons in the past thanks to his natural prowess for magic. Hopefully that won't let him down today. He really wants to get this done tonight so he can surprise his not-yet-boyfriend tomorrow night at their movie date. Michael’s going to be so fucking surprised.

Using his finger, Ray very deliberately finishes the last line of the circle in his own blood before licking the wound closed and stepping back. The words of his circle spin suddenly before the entire ring flashes out of existence to make way for the portal between here and hell. Nothing happens for a moment or two and Ray rolls his eyes impatiently as he awaits his summon to be connected. It's not even prime summon hour, what's with the shit connection?

Finally, the portal properly opens up and a rather large cerberus demon launches out of it, sealing the portal neatly closed behind it. Well, at least he summoned the right kind of demon that's one box checked. Immediately, the three headed thing lunges at him and immediately, it bonks its front face hard against the protective shield. Oh sure because Ray is obviously dumb enough to just summon a cerberus and hope for the best.

“You done or?” Ray offers as the demon rubs one of its heads with its hands. It shakes itself off and peers at Ray with its three wolfish heads, obviously giving him a good once over to try to determine what it's in for. Ray goes ahead and does the same. It's three wolf heads sport similar but not identical looks making each of them easy to distinguish from the next. One sports a more scarred face with a bite sized chunk missing from one of its triangle ears, one has a little sweep of well groomed hair, and the last has a faint grey pattern in its black fur like a skull. Alright, Ray can deal with that.

Fortunately, this cerberus is at least partially well dressed; casually, really. This is a good sign that it's not feral or outright malicious. Ray wouldn’t touch a formally dressed demon with a twelve foot pole. More importantly though, this cerberus is, wow, real good looking. Nice blue eyes, strong arms, and damn, a chest to waist ratio some people can only dream of. Those are some checkboxes Ray didn't even know he had. Now hopefully it has a good cock and decent personally- or at least one or the other.

“Why have you summoned me?” the cerberus asks, its center head speaking. This is the one with the little scars imprinted in its fur, sharp teeth complimenting even sharper eyes.

“I want a small favor,” Ray replies simply. He knows how to work with demons. As long as a person knows the formula, they're actually ridiculously easy to trick. They basically trick themselves, honestly. The cerberus grins across all three of its heads.

“A favor?” it replies smugly. “You want a favor from a demon, you silly little human?”

“You can drop the script, man,” Ray assures it. “I just want something small, alright? We'll both get something out of it, too.” The cerberus isn’t very amused by him calling it's bad acting out. If this is one of the creatures first outings, even better for Ray.

“Will we now?” it scoffs back, giving him a mild look. “You're awfully sure of yourself, human.” Still with this script reading bullshit. What a fucking dork. Ray plays along with it for now if only because it's easier for him.

“Are you going to help me or not?” he asks shortly. The cerberus looks around again, either head to the side taking in the look of the room while the front one gives him another look over. One of them begins sniffing and then the other two follow suit. Ray crosses his arms and raises a brow as they suddenly grin again.

“Sure,” the front head agrees with a wicked smile. “If you want this ‘small’ favor so bad, you'll have to give me something in return.” This demon really is new.

“Yeah, alright,” Ray nods. He knows he was never going to get something for nothing, that's obvious. He is pretty curious as to what this demon thinks it's going to trick out of him, though. “What do you want?” The cerberus only seems to smile it's sharp teeth wider.

“Just your virginity,” it assures. It takes every part of Ray not to just laughs right there. He's not even a virgin but hell, he's not a human for that matter either. What this demon is probably sensing is Ray's new vag which while, sure, he hasn't had sex with yet, he has spent an awful lot of time masturbating with. His people don’t have sex in a ‘typical’ way mostly because they don't technically have sex organs. Ray just got this vagina a few days ago and has since learned that stimulating it is way better than any sex he's ever had before. Oh man this is turning out to be even easier than he thought.

“Deal,” Ray replies. All of the cerberus’ heads look surprised and taken aback as if it didn't really expect Ray to agree. There's a moment where it legitimate is confused before it squints at him unsurely.

“You are sure?” it asks. “I _am_ a demon. You can not take this back.” Ray snorts a laugh. Yeah because his virginity was that important in the first place.

“What's wrong? Never done this before?” he answers. The cerberus bristles irritably.

“I have conquered greater things than you,” it promises hastily. “I have made great men quiver and I have- uh,” one of its heads tries to discreetly looking down at the palm of its hand but it's pretty fucking noticeable when it has to move it's whole head to see. It rotates it's heads around so the relatively normal looking one can see better and it looks startled by whatever is written there. Suddenly it looks back at its other two heads as if to find out which one wrote this and they both hurriedly shake. The cerberus rotates its heads back around so the scarred one us back in front and rubs the palm of its hand on its jeans.

“N-nevermind,” it murmurs and Ray raises an unamused brow at it. It puffs itself back up again, trying to seem more confident than it obviously is, and clears all three of its throats. “Release me from this hold so you may pay your tribute.” Ray honestly couldn't have summoned a better cerberus if he wanted to. Seriously, what a fucking nerd of a demon. He picks up the silver set of muzzles and tosses them at the cerberus who catches them instinctively. It examines the odd device for a moment before looking back to Ray.

“You put that on first,” Ray says simply. It looks insulted.

“Pardon?” comes the snappy reply. “I don’t think so.”

“Listen, man, I'm not having you take a bite out of me,” Ray assures. He holds the key that belongs to the lock on each individual muzzle for the demon to see. “Besides, this'll make sure you don't try to run before I get my favor.”

“You think so lowly of me?” it insists in disappointment.

“Uh, yeah?” Ray replies, not taking that obvious bait. The cerberus frowns but reluctantly it pulls the set of muzzles on one at a time anyways. Most people don’t realise how eager demons can be to make _any_ kind of deal. They really have no want of the things they get out of the deal, only of making the deal itself. The cerberus rotates its heads around so it can muzzle each of its snouts before righting itself again. That's much better. Ray isn’t about to get a bite taken out of him by this thing just because it got a little overzealous. Once comfortable, the cerberus shows him that they're all properly on and locked into place.

“Happy?” it insists begrudgingly. Ray grins a little.

“Very,” he answers. Before he drops the protective barrier, Ray is sure to grab the chain of the muzzles first. Sure enough, the cerberus is likely much stronger than him but Ray is certain it's not going to be a happy mutt when those muzzles snap down on it like an iron maiden. As long as it doesn't try to hurt him, he won't hurt it. The cerberus looks down at him sharply but Ray isn’t expecting it to be any harm. It's already proven itself largely benevolent. This continues to be the case as Ray disperses the shield holding it captive.

“Much better,” it grins, grabbing him around the waist. Ray allows it this, waiting a moment to assure it's not actually trying to hurt him and it's not. Two of the cerberus’ heads lick at either side of his neck through its muzzle, lavishing him with attention that sends a shudder down his spine. Ray wraps the chain around his wrist and runs his hands over the soft curve of one of its heads. Oh wow, it's actually very soft. Ray's a little surprised. Eagerly, the cerberus beelines to the soft, plush mattress on the floor of Ray's attic and drops him onto it.

“I know you probably care what my name is about as much as I care what yours is,” Ray comments as the cerberus goes absolutely to town licking his neck and collar. “But I need to call you something besides ‘cerberus’.”

“Ryan,” a head not covering him with doggy spit says. “Ryan is fine for a human.”

“Cool. I'm Ray,” Ray replies. He'll likely forget it by morning but for now it's better than what Ray would have called it; mutt. Ryan kneels over him, grabbing his waist and butt to position him this way and that. It's easy enough to let it do what it wants with him for the time being.

“I'm sorry to ask,” Ryan murmurs, stopping its obsessive licking for a moment. A demon? Sorry? Ray is really finding it hard not to laugh now. What kind of demon did he pull out of hell? “But it's kinda hard to tell with humans. Are you a he?”

“Yeah, man, you got it,” Ray assures it and Ryan’s fluffy little tail wags happily. He almost feels bad tricking such a nice demon like this. Not _that_ bad of course.

“It must also be hard to tell for you,” Ryan insists. “I'm a he as well.”

“Good to know,” Ray replies. Ryan is quick to return to apparently trying to lick him to a watery grave. One of his heads reaches up to lick Ray's mouth and he responds openly, allowing the flat, broad tongue to lap at the inside of his mouth. He shivers as his cunt throbs hotly. Ryan’s hands find their way under his robe and he hurriedly shucks them open before pulling them off. There's a moment where he has to stop and just look Ray’s body over properly. It's a safe to assume he's never been with a human before- or something that looks like one.

Ryan shimmies his tail again and dips his heads down to lick at Ray's chest and belly. The muzzle prevents him from biting or nipping as much as he'd surely love to do that. If at all possible, Ray would love to not have to explain why he has bite marks all over him. He's got a regular life to live after this. Seemingly becoming bored with not being able to bite, Ryan quickly finds his way between Ray's thighs. He sniffs at his wet, dripping pussy and Ray practically sees his mouths water. This is turning out significantly better than Ray could have ever hoped for.

“Hey man,” Ray murmurs and when he tugs on the muzzles, Ryan turns all three heads to look up at him. “I said you could have my virginity, there was nothin’ about you havin’ an all you can eat buffet on my vag.” Ryan frowns, tucking his tail between his legs a little.

“I'm doing you a favor,” he urges. “I promise you, I'm not as lightly endowed as your fellow humans.”

“Uh huh,” Ray replies, making it very clear he's not buying into this reasoning. Ryan folds a few of his ears back unhappily. “Tell you what, you can eat me out all you want if you give me your calling card.” Ryan looks rather conflicted. Being able to summon a demon anywhere, anytime, whenever he wants isn’t exactly something to be taken lightly especially by said demon. Still, he's debating it far too long to not seriously be considering it. “I'll even let you knot me,” Ray assures. Ryan perks his ears up, suddenly not having to think about it anymore. He clears one of his throats quickly.

“Very well,” he agrees. “I accept.” In the end, he probably thinks Ray isn’t going to summon him frequently if at all and that he's getting more out of this deal. He's right, anyways. Ray has no desire to summon him again he just wanted to see how desperate the demon was. As it turns out; very. Now given permission, Ryan gladly returns to the task at hand. He runs his tongue across Ray's labia and the lad shudders faintly. Ray leans his head back against the bed and parts his legs a bit more to let Ryan have some more room.

At least he knows how to handle that flat tongue of his. Ryan drags his tongue slow through Ray's folds, a teasing gesture that makes his knees twitch. He lets out a small groan as Ryan laps and sucks at his clit. That is just a sensation Ray can’t get enough of. With his front head taking up all the room, Ryan's other two heads whine softly, licking at the inside of his thighs and eagerly trying to bump each other aside. When his heads finally rotate, this one takes a much more feverish approach.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ray moans appreciatively, arching his back in the sudden jolt of pleasure that ripples through him as Ryan stuffs his tongue inside his cunt. He can get used to this. Ryan works his tongue in and out of his twitching pussy, tilting his head to work him open and lick at even the back of his cunt. Ray grabs him between the ears and gladly grinds against that tooth filled maw so eager to please him. Even with his tail wagging a mile a minute, Ryan reaches down to pull open the front his pants and push his boxers down under his cock. Unfortunately Ray can’t see much from this position. Hopefully he wasn't stretching the truth about his ‘endowment’.

Again, Ryan rotates his heads and the last head gladly goes to work on his dripping pussy with his tongue while the other two lap at the inside of his thighs. He pays a special attention to Ray’s clit, pressing his tongue against it and sucking on it in such a lovely way, he could practically come there. Hell, he would if Ryan doesn’t pull away without much warning. Ray makes a mildly disgruntled sigh and Ryan chuckles.

“I feel like I’m already doing you a favor,” Ryan chortles. Ray snorts a laugh.

“Yeah, man,” he agrees. “You sure are, buddy.” In reply, Ryan gives a mildly frustrated snort with all three muzzles. Obviously he’s not used to people not being impressed with him. This would probably be less surprising to him if he realised Ray wasn’t a human but then again, Ray does pride himself on his human ruse so much so that he bought himself human sex organs before even considering going on a date with one of his longest standing friends. It’s good to know he can fool demons, too.

Ryan sits up a little, Ray’s legs resting on either of his thighs, and strokes his cock in his hand. Wow he was not lying about being _very_ well endowed. Ray might have to take that comment back about never summoning him if things don’t work out with Michael. This might turn out to be a fantastic arrangement. Of course, that’s granted he also knows how to use it. Ray gives a yank of the chain, pulling Ryan back down towards him and the demon gives another huff. He grabs Ray’s thigh and with a powerful pull, turns him onto his stomach. Ryan might be trying a little too hard to act like a menacing demon but with a tongue like that and a dick like that, Ray thinks he can put up with it.

As Ryan grabs the hold of one of his upper thighs, Ray moves to hoist himself onto his knees, displaying himself teasingly for the cerberus demon. He peers over his shoulder just in time to see all three of Ryan’s heads swallow thickly. Ray makes a mild, amused huff and tugs his chain again to urge him on. If he’s going to knot, Ray would like to not be here well into the hours of the morning. Ryan doesn’t exactly need to be told twice. He slips his hot, twitching cock between the folds of Ray’s cunt and grinds the side of it against his clit. Ray sighs contently.

When he tucks his head to have a look, Ryan is kind enough to press his dick right along side his belly. He’s definitely big but not as big as some of the toys Ray’s been playing around with lately. He might be a touch thicker, though, especially with his knot. Of course, toys don’t quite have the same feel. Whether that’s a good or a bad thing, he isn’t sure just yet. This is as good of a test as any.

Ryan licks at the back of his neck, along his ears, and between his shoulder blades. Again, he’d probably bite if he could. Ray made a good choice making him put the muzzles on. He reaches around to rub Ray’s clit between his fingers and Ray lets out a pleased groan in reply. Gradually, he presses the tip of his dick to the entrance of his stretched pussy and teasingly rocks against him. Much of the tapered tip slides in easy but nearing its thickest part, Ryan slows at the resistance.

Unfortunately, Ray might have gone a bit overboard with prepping his new snatch. Regardless of how much he masturbates or what with, it always stretches back. It’s really a hassle to have to work himself open each time to take the bigger toys he has. Of course, now he knows it is truly very durable and Ray doesn’t feel pain anyways. He bumps his hips back and yanks Ryan’s chain tighter around his hand, drawing a small growl from the demon but none the less making Ryan press forward a bit more. Still he hesitates, though, probably not wanting to hurt him. He is under the impression Ray is a human virgin.

“Oh mighty demon, please give me your cock or s’mthin’, idk,” Ray murmurs with a small yawn. “But for real, are we gonna do this or not?” In reply, Ryan makes a grumpy sounds. He grinds his hips forward, the thickness of his dick stretching Ray's tight pussy little at a time. Ray really doesn’t have the patience for this. He yanks Ryan’s chain even tighter until the demon is practically forced to hunch over him, and Ryan growls again. A bit irritable, he thrusts his hips forward tentatively to assure it's not going to hurt Ray.

When Ray lets out a small gasp of a moan, Ryan pushes forward a bit harder. Ray can feel every inch of him spearing him open, the delicious stretch putting a knee trembling sensation on his clit. He loves the feeling of his cunt struggling to stretch around Ryan more than anything. The thickest part pops in with another firm thrust and Ray shudders out an appreciative moan. It's so long and firm, the pointy tip presses against right against his womb; a simple taste of things to come. He clenches down but he's so full, there's not much room to.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ray groans out against his mattress. “At least you weren’t joking about your dick.” Ryan wags his tail slowly and cautiously.

“You're- alright?” one of the heads asks. They all sound completely identical but there's such small differences in tone and syntax. If Ray cared more it would probably be interesting.

“Yeah man,” Ray replies from the back of his throat. “I'll be better when you fuckin’ knot me.” His less than discreet hint isn’t overlooked. Now that he's assured Ryan hasn’t hurt him, Ryan is a bit more active. He grabs Ray's hips for leverage and pulls back far enough that his dick pops out again before thrusting right back in. Ray gasps in pleasure. He can feel the little bump at the base of Ryan’s cock where his knot is knock against the lips of his pussy. Each time Ryan thrusts forward, it seems a little bigger.

Ryan gets a good rhythm going, fucking Ray hard and fast and deep. The pointed tip hits the entrance of his womb again and again with a bruising intent Ray could never inflict on himself. It's so close to slipping in it only makes Ray frustrated. Ryan wraps his arms around Ray's midsection, leaning across his back and resting one of his three heads over either of Ray's shoulders. The soft fur on his heads is actually sort of nice against Ray's hot skin.

As his thrusts grow slower and more shallow, but no less powerful, Ray huffs and pants to the vocal extent that he will. Ryan reaches down with his fingers to roll Ray's clit between them, making his legs shake until he finally comes. When he does, Ryan grinds his hips forward and firmly presses his knot against Ray's pussy. Already caught off guard by his orgasm, Ray chokes on a breath as the thick, bulbous knot forces its way inside. He shudders out a hot exhale but it's hard with every inch slowly sinking deeper into him. A rasped noise escapes his throat and Ray outstretches his fingers as he comes once again.

With another short thrust, Ryan pops his plump knot in suddenly and it ties them together so effortlessly. The gesture wedges the tip of his cock square into Ray’s cervix and he rolls his eyes back in bliss. Soon after the sensation of hot cum flooding his insides hits his belly. That’s definitely a feeling that doesn’t come with dildos. Ray drools a bit onto his mattress, his cunt throbbing hotly around the thick knot spreading him open. It’s such a tight fit and Ryan is so deep in him, there’s no room for any of it to leak out.

Ryan pants in both of his ears and Ray can feel the little breeze from his tail wagging. His knot just seems to be getting bigger, too. They might be stuck together like this for a while. Ray is glad he hasn’t planned anything until the day after, he really doesn’t want to miss any of this. There’s already so much cum in him. Ryan makes a small huff between his three snouts and he raises them off Ray’s shoulder long enough to get themselves untangled from the chain they’ve wrapped themselves in. Ray releases a bit of it to give them some more room. Once settled, the two heads rest on his shoulders again and the third lays itself a top Ray’s head. Alright, this might be a little much.

“You’re- you’re not a virgin, are you?” Ryan asks.

“Technically, I was,” Ray assures. Afterall, the ‘requirements’ to that are pretty loose and undefined even to demons. There was so trick there. Ryan makes a small, but not particularly insulted huff of a noise.

“You’re not a human, either, are you?” he asks.

“Rude,” Ray murmurs back. Ryan flops his tail around a bit, a few of his ears turning back and he nonchalantly turns away.

“Ray,” Ryan says slowly. “Humans usually have, uh, _other_ parts.”

“Other parts?” Ray replies. “What _other_ parts?”

“Um,” comes the nervous answer. “Well, a rectum for start.” Ray opens his mouth to dispute this but the demon is probably right. He did not that about that, honestly. “And a pelvic bone, usually.”

“Alright, you got me, jeez,” Ray scoffs. “What’s it matter to you?”

“Nothing, I guess,” Ryan assures simply. “I was- just trying to help.”

“Well thanks,” Ray says sarcastically.

“I suppose you’ve earned that favor, then,” Ryan quickly changes topic again. “That _small_ favor.”

“Huh, oh, right,” he murmurs. “I already got what I wanted.”

“You did?” he replies curiously.

“Yeah man,” Ray assures. “I always wanted to fuck a cerberus you know?” It’s really not important that Ryan knows the goal was to assure his new vagina could withstand a good fucking. Now that he knows it can, and knows that he’s also going to need some other parts to pass as a human, he can finally stop dodging his best friend about dating. Michael may be a minotaur and just naturally going to be bigger than Ryan but he’s also going to be a lot gentler. Ray really has no concern about Michael damaging him now.

“I-” Ryan begins. “Have been deceived.” Despite demons often being more interested in the deal itself, it goes without saying they’ll always take whatever they can get. Ryan is surely not pleased that he really didn’t get anything in this exchange. He could have asked for more or at least _something_.

“Nah, you tricked yourself,” Ray points out. “You wanted my ‘virginity’ and you never asked what my favor was. Not my fault.”

“That’s fair,” Ryan murmurs. “You’re trickery is endearing, I suppose.”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” he asks. A seasoned demon would never accept a deal without knowing whatever who’s getting what.

“Not really,” he admits quietly. “I’m an IT guy.” Ray snorts a quiet laugh. Figures. At least he got lucky this time around and didn’t wind up summoning every cerberus in hell trying to find a decent one.

“Well as soon as you’re done trying to fill me up,” he says. The swell to his stomach is certainly noticeable now and Ryan’s still coming. Ray clenches down instinctively and earns a small whine from one of Ryan’s heads. “I’ll take those muzzles off and you can go back to whatever it is you do. After you leave your calling card.”

“I- right,” Ryan says with a small huff. “I see now why the other cerberus did not want to come.” Ray offers another, fuller, laugh. Apparently the demons in hell know him decently well despite him not summoning many of them. Fairly, the last few demons he summoned didn’t go back in the same condition Ryan will. Nor was Ray nearly as kind to them in their ‘deals’.

“Hey man, they’ll be jealous as hell when you get back and tell ‘em you came down for a bang,” Ray promises. “My pussy was fuckin’ _tight_.”

“Ah, yeah,” Ryan agrees fondly. “True.”


End file.
